Bloody Tears
by sociopathicgirl
Summary: No, Sam and Danny are not that close friends here. Rated T for some of the language.
1. The Beginning

The morning was light and Sam groggily walked down the lavishly carpeted staircase in her parents' mansion. She grabbed her book bag and waited at the corner bus stop. She suddenly lit up when she remembered Danny was picking her up today.

_Ghost Express again, _Sam thought, chuckling to herself.

"Am I really that funny?" someone said from behind.

Not realizing it sooner, Danny was already there, in full ghost, ready to fly at any moment.

"No, I was just thinking about…something," Sam replied, a blush crawling across her face.

Danny picked her up and you could see the fire burning in Sam's eyes. She held on to his waist, and his arms were around her. She was in heaven, and not only literally! He gently landed in the alley a couple blocks from school. He changed back into himself and grabbed Sam's hands and held it tight. They walked to school together, Sam looking intently at Danny the whole way.

Tucker met them at the front door.

"Whoa. Is something going on?" he asked, staring at their hands. Sam yanked her hand out of Danny's and smiled sheepishly. Danny just shrugged it off and went to his locker to get his books. Sam was disappointed that he didn't even bother to say goodbye. But what the hell, he flew her there _and _held her hand. That was enough for one day, to say the least.

Danny was turning the combination on his locker, desperately racking his brain for the next number. _38-26-42-28-! Why can't I ever remember this? _He thought, exasperated. He finally got it open and started thinking about something else. _Why was Sam so flustered when Tucker saw me hold her hand? I was just making sure she wouldn't trip from the flight. Oh well. _

Danny forgot all about Sam when he saw the lovely figure in front of him. He got lost in her eyes and was hypnotized by her smile. Paulina was all he could think about. He fell back down to earth when he saw the beauty queen waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hey Danny," she said, throwing her oh-so-famous grin. "I was wondering if you could walk me home today."

It was all Danny could do from jumping around like a total moron.

"I'd l-love to," he managed to say, stuttering.

Then she leaned in and kissed him square on the lips, just in time for a heartbroken Sam to walk through the door.


	2. Regretful Eyes

They heard a gasp, and the clatter of books on the hard floor. Danny spun around to see Sam dash out the door. He was worried for a split second before he felt Paulina's warm hands in his.

"Don't worry Danny. It's probably some loser goth thing," she comforted.

It seemed ages before seventh period. He kept staring at the clock, watching as every second passed by, waiting. He couldn't wait for that bell to ring.

_Slam! _Sam closed the front door so hard, it shook the house a bit. She swore she could see some vases move through her bloody tears. She ran up the stairs, and fell a couple times. The fourth time, she didn't bother getting up. She just sat there crying. _Thank God my parents are out, _she thought.

She managed to get her shaky knees to get to get it together long enough to bring her to her room. She collapsed on her bed and stopped her worries when she started wondering what her mom would think when she found out that she had ruined the velvet blankets from Europe with her tears.

_How could he do this to me? Never mind the fact I hate Paulina, but he kissed her! I thought…I thought he liked me! He held my hand! He flew me home! He was always so nice to me! And Paulina! That bitch! Kissing Danny, and she doesn't even know him! I love him, he loves her! It's like the sky is falling! It's like the world is coming to an end! She doesn't spend endless nights thinking about him, she doesn't write Mrs. Danny Fenton over and over like a little girl, she doesn't dream of his love, she doesn't write stories and poems about him, she doesn't treasure the moments he ever spent on her, she doesn't appreciate how much he loves her, she doesn't know that she is hurting him already, she doesn't go out on a limb just to get him to notice her, she doesn't put any effort just to talk to him, she doesn't waste her load trying to get him to reply to her texts, she doesn't rage at every single girl Danny likes, she doesn't stay up all night hoping he would call or text, she doesn't have her heart soar every time they touch, she doesn't carve his name on her wrist, she doesn't even know he is the ghost boy saving her from all sorts of danger! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW LUCKY SHE IS! Danny must be blind to think that effy girl is perfect for him, but even more blind to not see how much I love him! At this rate, I'll be confessing my love when I'm eighty! Why does life have to be so complicated? Love fucking hurts! I don't want to love anymore…He hurt me so much! Yet I still fall for him every time I see him smile, even if the smile isn't for me. I love the way he fights for his love, even if it isn't me who he loves. I'd die to be Paulina, no matter how much I loathe her. Just to have Danny love me like that. I can't stop thinking about that kiss! My whole world slowed down when their lips met. I felt my heart drop to my feet and shatter into a million pieces. Great. Just great. A million hearts loving him. Those two…the kiss…how much they enjoyed it! It's playing over and over again like a bad movie! Make it stop! I'm losing my mind! Stop, stop, stop! Make it STOP! It hurts! Aaahhh! Have mercy! Make it stop…make it go away…make it all go away…_

She fell asleep, leaving her problems to the conscious world.


End file.
